


His Boy

by MadameBumblebee



Category: Big Time Adolescence (2020)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Barebacking, Betrayal, Extreme Distress, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessiveness, One-Sided Attraction, Overprotective, Overprotective Behavior, Overprotectiveness, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Protective, Protective Behavior, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Stalking, Strangulation, Taking Advantage, Unsafe Sex, obsessed, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBumblebee/pseuds/MadameBumblebee
Summary: Zeke can't handle the thought of Mo not being his boy anymore...so he takes action.
Relationships: Mo/Zeke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find that many fanfics of these two...so I made one!

Each second that Mo drove away was another excruciating jab to his heart. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe as his chest and throat grew tight and heavy, fat tears threatening to spill from his eyes. There went his soulmate, his everything, _his boy._

When things didn't work out with Kate, he figured her brother would be the next best thing. His plan was to groom the boy and continue to treat him like an adult, something Mo had always desperately craved, and eventually lull him into sex or into at least letting him touch him a little. All he would have had to of said was something along the lines of, "This is what grown-ups do..." and Mo would have been on board. That was his original sick plan anyway...

But once they began spending one on one time together, he couldn't even dream about hurting him in any way...but that by no means meant his perverted feelings had vanished. Mo was just so precious and sweet, so sickeningly trusting...It wasn't long before he fell madly in love with the boy, how could he not? What wasn't to love about him? 

He tried to drown out his less wholesome feelings about the boy, he really did. But the feelings never failed to return. Like when Mo would look up at him with his big, beautiful, chocolate brown doe eyes, his eyes full of love and admiration, he couldn't help but picture those same eyes looking up at him as he struggled to take his cock in his mouth.

Each perverted thought about him sent such a deep wave of guilt throughout his body, deep, deep guilt that ate him alive day after day. He didn't deserve him, he was corrupting his pure soul with his filthy one...but he couldn't help but be selfish, he wanted Mo all to himself.

There had been a few separate occasions where he'd almost let his perversions win.

The most recent time was just a few weeks prior. He and Mo had been playing video games together like usual, but this time it was just the two of them alone, so delightfully alone...

He couldn't remember what had been said, but he began relentlessly tickling the boy, hovering over his body as he laid sprawled out on the couch, giggling and begging him to stop as his cheeks blushed a pretty pink. He paused to let him catch his breath while his hitched upon being hit with an intense wave of arousal. Seeing him wiggle beneath him like that as he struggled to catch his breath, making a dramatic rise and fall of his cute, little chest...

His demons screamed at him to take advantage of the situation, to touch him. And he's ashamed to admit they won.

He pressed his body flush against Mo's, lying in between his pretty legs. Mo was wearing shorts, he loved it when he wore shorts...but at the same time, he hated it. His exposed, soft skin being dangled in front of him like forbidden fruit, tormenting him, reminding him of what he couldn't have. It all had become too much, he had to feel them, just this once...

He buried his face in the crook of Mo's neck, breathing heavily as he reached down and slowly rubbed Mo all the way from his knee up into his shorts with his now clammy hand, stroking his inner thigh. He was even softer than he ever could have imagined, just feeling his skin sent a euphoric shiver down his spine. He's so intoxicating...

His and Mo's bulges were touching, his far bigger than Mo's. He shuddered at their closeness, it took every ounce of self-control not to grind against him. It had barely even been a few seconds of this, and yet Mo flinched and began to shift uncomfortably beneath him, clearly frightened by their sudden closeness. He was suddenly pulled from his lust-induced daze when Mo spoke, voice laced heavily with fear, "Z-Zeke, what...what are you doing? S-Stop..."

He quickly pulled away and attempted to play it off, letting out a weak laugh and exclaiming, "I got you! I was just fucking with you, jeez...relax." Mo giggled nervously in return but was still clearly shaken up by what had just transpired. It was laughable at how unconvincing he probably looked and sounded, his cheeks burning bright red as he panted wildly, dripping with sweat from arousal and now added nervousness, voice shaky and wavering. But even despite this, Mo still believed him...likely not wanting to believe he would ever touch him that way.

As guilty and terrible as he felt, he's touched himself to the memory nonstop ever since, reminiscing about his soft, creamy thighs, picturing himself going further than he had.

He'd always been a little too touchy and affectionate with the boy, but no one ever seemed to notice, but then again, it was usually just the two of them and any other people they happened to be with were far too stoned to notice.

He would never forget the moment Mo's father sucker-punched him in the face as he threatened him to stay away from his son, something that he knew he could never do. Mo was the only thing that made his miserable life worth living. If only his father knew what he really wanted with his son...things much worse than hotboxing and tattoos. If he so much as got even the slightest peek into his mind, he would have probably tried to strangle him to death with his bare hands.

But now it wasn't just Mo's father getting in the way of them being together, his father he could handle...but now Mo was the one who wanted them to be apart. Seeing his eyes that used to sparkle with such admiration and love for him suddenly become such vast pits of emptiness, hearing the disinterest in his voice as he dismissed his scrambling, desperate attempts to lure him back in...

He couldn't handle it.

As Mo finally disappeared from view he burst into tears, something he can't recall ever doing before. He had been far too careless with the boy, stupidly believing he would never leave, that his loyalty and undying love for him would never dwindle. He had completely ignored all the warning signs and now he was paying the price for it.

He wiped away his tears as his crushing grief was suddenly replaced with burning rage. 

_How fucking dare he reject him._ If Mo thought they were done, he had another thing coming. Mo didn't decide if they were done, Zeke did, and they weren't done, not by a long shot. Mo was his for life, there was no escaping it.

If Mo was going to disobey, he had no other choice but to take him back by force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally got this vibe from the movie...

He sat in his car that he'd parked right outside of Mo's school, waiting for Mo to walk out as kids spilled out of the building. He honked his horn as Mo walked out with a few other people, as soon as Mo's eyes met his, he sighed and said something to his peers before walking over to his car, clearly not happy to see him. He knew this was the only way to get Mo to see him, seeing as Mo had rejected every proposal to hang out. _Fucking brat..._

It took him a few minutes, but he finally convinced Mo to hang out with him for "old times sake." Mo lazily waving his friends goodbye as they sped off. He stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, both of them did. There had been a complete one-eighty from the usual fun, comfortable atmosphere. He hated this, he hated this so much. But it wouldn't be like this for much longer, he needed to just hang in there.

They had both continued in their prolonged silence as they entered Zeke's home. Mo sighing deeply as he threw his backpack to the ground, head slouched slightly, clearly not wanting to be here. "You wanted to hang out, so let's hang out," he muttered, the same disinterest in his voice as the last time they spoke, this time heavier.

There was no sense in wasting time, he was just going to cut to the chase.

He reached out and gently stroked Mo's cheek with the back of his fingers, wanting to test his boundaries while also just feeding the hungry fire inside of him that was desperate to feel Mo again, needing the reassurance that it wasn't too late, that Mo wasn't really gone.

Mo allowed the touch for only a few seconds before pulling away, anger now visibly mixing with his annoyance. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed. Why the hostility? what happened to his adorable, chirpy boy that used to be just as hungry for his touch?...

He just stared at him in response, eyes heavily lidded, slightly swaying back and forth. He probably looked like shit, not having slept a wink since Mo threw him aside, spending all his time drinking and making _...preparations..._

"Are you...are you drunk?" Mo softly questioned, his annoyed, weirded out expression turning into one of shock and concern. Zeke wasn't much of a drinker by any means, always being more of a weed kind of guy. The only time he ever drank outside of parties was when he was depressed, something Mo had probably picked up on over the years. But he wasn't drunk or even high, he definitely wanted to be sober for this.

He couldn't blame Mo for thinking he was drunk, he was never so outwardly touchy with him like this, always sneaking in touches as to not arouse suspicion. This probably seemed especially strange under the current circumstances. He wasn't going to bother to try and hide his true desires now, considering what he was about to do.

Instead of answering, he whispered Mo's name and reached out to touch him once more, this time attempting to run his fingers through his hair. Instead of leaning into the touch like he used to, he flinched away, glaring at him once more but with now a slightly confused, frightened look plastered on his face. This gave him the answer he needed.

Mo went to go grab his backpack that was thrown near the couch, now avoiding eye contact as he stuttered out, "I-I think I'm just gonna go..." He slipped his backpack on over his shoulder, visibly shaking in what he imagined to be fear. So he was afraid of him now? why?...as if he's ever done anything to hurt him. He was treating him like a stranger, he really was so far gone...but that was okay, he was about to get him back with something he knew would reseal their once unbreakable bond, this time forever.

As soon as Mo stood back in front of him, likely about to give some half-hearted goodbye, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Before Mo could even process what he was holding, he jabbed the needle into his neck, Mo's eyes going wide with fear as he stumbled back, falling back on the couch as he clutched the spot where he had injected the needle, clearly in shock as he began to hyperventilate, his twitching eyes moving from the hand clasped on his neck to Zeke.

Apparently, his weed guy sold other drugs too.

It wouldn't hurt him, it was just a little something to calm him down. He knew how overdramatic Mo could be and didn't want him to work himself into a heart attack. He decided not to do anything right away, he was going to keep him calm until the drugs took over for him. He slowly approached Mo who was still sitting on the couch, obviously in a state of terror and disbelief.

Upon his approaching footsteps, Mo tried to scramble away to absolutely no avail. The drugs were working quicker than he thought.

He pulled Mo into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he began to softly talk to him, attempting to lull him into relaxing. "Shhhhhh-shhhhhh...it's okay, it's okay...just relax, sweetheart."

Mo clearly didn't want to obey but really didn't have much of a choice. His erratic, panicked breaths eventually slowing down and evening as he continued to rub and shush him. He slowly ran his fingers through Mo's hair a few times before laying him down on the couch, Mo's eyes now wet with the threat of tears as he stared up at the ceiling, trembling as his chest dramatically expanded and compressed in his attempts to take in deep, proper breaths. 

His eyes darted to his as he struggled to speak, "Z-Z...Zeke. _P-Please...d-don't_. I-I-I'm sorry." He said nothing as he began to take off his shirt.

It was too late to apologize.

If Mo had just complied with his peaceful efforts to reach out and kept being his good boy he never would have had to resort to force. This was the last thing he wanted. He'd never wanted this...seeing Mo so frightened and upset broke his heart...but Mo had just left him no other choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCK.

He wanted to take things slow and milk this for all it was worth, beginning to rub small circles into Mo's still clothed chest with both of his hands as Mo clenched his eyes shut as the threatening tears finally fell. He still couldn't believe this was really happening, having daydreamed and fantasized about this exact scenario for years. Just thinking he could have been doing this so much sooner pissed him off to no end.

Ever since he began to spend time with Mo, he's had to masturbate constantly to keep himself from acting upon his _urges,_ always jerking off before and after seeing him, sometimes even while they were hanging out, excusing himself to go to the bathroom to do so, usually because Mo let out an extra cute giggle or rubbed up against him while they were sitting next to each other on the couch. 

He hasn't just fantasized about this current scenario, he's pictured Mo in just about every sexual situation possible. Everything from Mo gagging as he struggled to suck his cock to Mo crying as he tried to play with himself with a toy that was too big for him.

He stopped in his movements to bring his hand up to Mo's cheek, stroking it with the back of his fingers as he'd done before. Upon making contact, Mo flinched and whimpered in fear. Guilt was now mixed with his arousal, which was what always happened when he daydreamed about Mo being drowned in his filthy, sinful lust. But he wasn't daydreaming this time, this was real life, this was real, so delightfully real...

He swallowed the guilt and continued, there was no turning back now.

As he began to gently remove Mo's shirt his eyes finally opened, eyes now overflowing with tears as he began to plead with him once more, voice breaking upon saying his name, "Z-Zeke, Zeke, why...why are you doing this? Don't-don't you love me? _P-Please..._ "

He chose to actually reply this time, wanting to silence his heart-wrenching cries, "Shhhhhh-shhh...I'm doing this _because_ I love you, Mo. I love you more than you will ever know...just relax...I promise to make you feel good."

Mo tried to stop him once more, crying out, " ** _No, no, no, no, no!_** " as he shook his head, now loudly sobbing. He brought his finger to his lips and shushed him for seemingly the hundredth time, wiping the tears from his cheek before finally pulling off his shirt. 

He quickly threw the shirt to the ground before beginning to remove Mo's shorts, now with a slight sense of urgency. He threw those to the side in the same fashion as the shirt, now taking the time to soak in the scene in front of him. His heart began to pound impossibly faster and louder upon seeing so much of Mo's skin, Mo's chest now a pretty pink to match his cheeks as he continued in his struggle to catch his breath. 

He swallowed thickly as he stared at the boy below him. Mo really was the most beautiful goddamn thing in existence...

He pressed his palm flat against Mo's belly, feeling his alluring warmth.

He's never really gotten a good look at Mo's body before, never being able to stare long enough without looking like a complete creep, but now that they had obviously well passed that point, he soaked in all the beautiful, little details he was being kept from seeing before. Like the cute, little freckles littered across his chest and belly, or how he had a small heart-shaped birthmark on his upper hip. He would have never seen these things if he hadn't done this, the thought horrifying him, to never know such beauty was no way to live.

He traced his finger all the way from Mo's chest down to his boxers, tracing his bulge with his finger before laying his hand against it as he'd done on his belly. Definitely warmer... 

Mo somehow managed to find the strength to violently flinch, letting out a sharp cry. He must've lost the ability to speak, otherwise, he was sure Mo would have been begging him to stop again.

He began to slowly rub him through his boxers, not realizing he had been drooling until spit began to trickle down his chin. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and continued, pace growing hungrier by the second, now pinching his little cock through his underwear, he lowered his hand and began to carefully massage his small balls, this having a clear effect on him as a wet spot began to pool at the front of his underwear.

Mo must have known this as he let out an especially distressed whimper, his face burning an impossibly dark shade of red in obvious humiliation. 

He let out a small chuckle and spoke, his tone meant to be lighthearted and playful, but instead coming out deep and guttural from arousal, "Puberty's a bitch, right?" 

Instead of his words bringing some kind of comfort as he had intended, Mo became visibly more mortified, his lower lip quivering as the tips of his ears grew beet red. He didn't want Mo to be embarrassed...this was a perfectly normal reaction, whether he wanted this or not, which he did, he just didn't know it yet.

He spoke again, trying to make his voice as soft and as comforting as possible, "Mo...really, it's okay. You're so young and pumped full of hormones you probably get hard by just pulling your fucking boxers up, you can't help it. This is a perfectly normal reaction to stimulation. There's no need to get so embarrassed, cutie..."

He took a few minutes for Mo to calm down and adjust while he slowly traced the freckles below Mo's belly button, deciding he had waited long enough when Mo's belly began to rise and fall at a calmer pace.

He took a few deep breaths of his own before reaching out to grab the hem of Mo's boxers. Mo's breath immediately hitching at this while his turned erratic and heavy out of pure excitement, almost panting.

He slowly pulled them down, a thick strand of pre-cum connecting him to the boxers. He threw them off to the side, not taking his eyes off Mo. He couldn't help but mutter out, " _ **O-Oh. Oh, f-fuck...**_ " as he spread his legs apart to get a better look at him.

Mo seemed to finally accept what was happening as he only swallowed thickly in response, his little Adam's apple bobbing up and down his throat.

As much as he wanted to go to town on Mo, he felt it was wrong to share their first time having sex together before sharing their first kiss.

So without hesitation, he crawled on top of Mo and crashed their lips together, hungrily exploring his mouth with his tongue, their spit mixing as their teeth audibly clacked against each other.

Normally, he was a much better kisser and would have taken it much slower, but he was just so excited. He couldn't just savor Mo, after all the long years pining for him, the endless loop of fantasies of Mo that played in his head, the countless headaches from suppressing the powerful urges. He had to swallow him whole. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first finished fic!🎉 Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

He finally pulled away from their prolonged, sloppy makeout, laying a tender kiss on the side of his mouth before pulling away, lovingly petting the side of his head.

On one hand, he wanted to be sweet and tender with Mo, really make love to him...but on the other hand, he wanted to fuck him so hard his pelvis breaks...or at least until he doesn't walk right for the next couple of weeks.

Maybe...maybe if he started out gentle, get Mo used to it before fucking him senseless.

He leaned over and grabbed a small bottle of lube on the messy floor, generously coating his fingers before carefully poking at Mo's entrance, testing the waters while also giving Mo a heads up of what he was about to do. Mo once again stayed stagnant, the only evidence that he felt it being the impossibly quicker pace of his breathing.

He slowly pushed in his pointer finger, going in and out, creating a steady rhythm while he peppered his chest in kisses.

He was so warm...and freakishly tight...

His index finger was quickly added, now going at a rougher pace, slightly curling his fingers and feeling around his hot insides.

The idea of being gentle seemed laughable now, hungrily shoving his cock inside before he could even fully take out his fingers, thrusting in at a greedy pace. He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him, his face once again in the crook of Mo's neck as he groaned, " _You have no idea how long I've wanted this._ "

The sound of skin on skin along with his moans and pants filled the quiet room, the room now so humid the windows began to fog. He nibbled and sucked on Mo's Adam's apple as he fondled his wet cock, touching Mo in all the sweet spots. He wanted Mo to enjoy this too, he wasn't completely selfish.

His thrusts quickly became much deeper and urgent, his hips stuttering with the threat of orgasm. But he didn't want to cum, not yet, he wanted to cum with Mo whose cock actually grew limp.

He pulled away from Mo's neck that was now covered in bite marks and spit, glaring slightly at Mo's little cock that had now stopped dripping pre-cum. " _Hey,_ " he growled, grabbing Mo's chin and shaking him slightly in an attempt to get him to open his eyes. "Don't you see I'm trying to make you feel good? why aren't you hard?"

Mo didn't respond, blatantly ignoring him.

_Enough of this._

"DON'T IGNORE ME," he thundered, shaking Mo much rougher than before, earning him a small whimper, but still no response. " **I FUCKING LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON ME?** " he shouted, shaking Mo once more. He had never intended to bring this up now, but he couldn't help it. Mo was rejecting him again.

" ** _Fine,_** _I was trying to give you a chance to correct your behavior, but if this is how you're going to behave,_ " he hissed, clasping an angry hand around Mo's delicate throat, pushing down with enough first to make Mo's eyes shoot open. 

He couldn't ignore him anymore, he would make sure of it.

He began to strangle him, only giving brief pauses when Mo started to turn colors, his other hand aggressively squishing Mo's balls. As much as he didn't want to hurt Mo, he needed to be taught the consequences of his actions. And as much as he hated to admit it...Mo looked so pretty like this. His big eyes he loved so much pleading and full of tears, his mouth open wide in a desperate attempt to breathe, causing cute, little noises to escape.

Once he felt Mo's pre-cum on his hand once more, he released the deathly grip on his now probably bruised balls, adding his now free hand to the one on Mo's throat.

His thrusts became rougher and rougher, throwing Mo's comfort to the wind as he strangled him harder, too lost in the pleasure to notice Mo was on the verge of passing out.

He felt the euphoria reach its peak and he pushed in as deep as Mo's body would allow, now shaking Mo as he continued to choke him, shooting thick spurts of cum into Mo, filling him to the brim.

Even though he came, he stayed inside Mo, not wanting any of his seed to escape Mo. He caught his breath for a few seconds before looking down, yelling out, " **SHIT,** " as he realized his arms were still clasped around Mo's neck.

Mo had now turned blue, his pretty eyes barely open and glossy. He immediately released Mo and began to give him CPR, blowing air into Mo's crushed lungs.

He began to panic as Mo still wasn't breathing, giving Mo one last big breath before Mo gagged and choked, coughing as he let in a wheezy breath, making him breathe a deep sigh of relief. "Oh thank fucking God..." he muttered, gently brushing Mo's sticky hair back as he breathed, a frightened whimper following each shaky inhale.

"Shhhhhh-shhhhhh, breathe, breathe, breathe, sweetheart. I'm so, so, so sorry, baby..."

Mo had finally returned to his peachy pale and had a steady breathing pattern going, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at Zeke in a mixture of betrayal and disbelief.

He didn't like this look on him.

Come to think of it, Mo hadn't cum yet...

He knew this was probably an inappropriate time, but seeing as Mo was okay...

He suddenly ground up into Mo without any warning, directly hitting Mo's sweetest spot. Mo in return letting out a sweet, high-pitched cry with his hoarse, raspy voice that would be ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life as he came, actually wiggling his hips slightly to make Zeke's cock hit his spot a few more times, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let out a silent scream. _So cute..._

As soon as he was hit with the last wave of his orgasm he went deathly limp, making Zeke momentarily panic until he realized he was just asleep, Mo's chest moving up and down at a relaxed pace.

He finally pulled out and sat up, but not before licking Mo's cock and belly clean, savoring the taste. It was sweet.

He picked Mo up like he weighed nothing and dragged him towards himself, gently laying him down on his lap. 

He wasted no time in lighting up a blunt, flickering the lighter a few times before finally lighting it. He took a long, deep drag, closing his eyes for a few moments before slowly opening them. Light was no longer filtering through the grimy blinds, making him believe it had to be at least six o'clock.

His parents surely must have noticed Mo's absence by now, them keeping a watchful eye on him ever since he was expelled. Zeke would definitely be the first suspect, seeing as they blamed him for everything Mo-related, which was fair.

They probably had the entire police force heading to his home right now, so it would probably be wise that Zeke acts now. Zeke was moving and he was taking Mo with him. Somewhere no one would find him, somewhere nothing and no one could stop them from being together, not even Mo. He'd already made all the preparations, all he had to do was drive and keep Mo asleep.

And that's exactly what he was going to do...right after he finishes this blunt.

He took another long drag, gently stroking up and down Mo's silky skin before finally resting his hand on Mo's perky ass. He momentarily looked down, the young boy still fast asleep.

He was in rough shape to say the least, he would definitely have to make him lay low for a while, seeing as soon as any even relatively compassionate adult saw him they would immediately call the police, his near crushed throat consisting of two, dark purple handprints. His body covered in similar injuries along with angry red scratches and deep, passionate love bites.

He began to gently trace the bruises on his throat as a heavy wave of guilt washed over him, Mo letting out a soft whimper in his sleep, his eyes and nose red and puffy from crying.

He made a silent oath to never hurt the boy ever again. Starting now, he would be the only one to love, protect, and care for him. He would be all Mo had and things would go back to how they were, back to when Mo was his boy.


End file.
